


Prince of DDR!

by psiten



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [34]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Could Be Canon, Dance Dance Revolution - Freeform, Fanart, Gen, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IN WHICH Ooishi and Eiji use Synchro for (entirely safe for work) purposes it was never meant to serve.</p><p>Crosspost from the 2015 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, Bonus Round 4. Original prompt by <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/5902.html?thread=2184206#cmt2184206">gabbiness</a> requested Ooishi/Eiji inspired by a screencap of the Golden Pair using Synchro.</p><p>Please note that this is fan art -- not the fic content those who know me might expect -- drawn in a medium that is not my forte because I wanted to have fun with the prompt, and please be kind. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of DDR!

Image Description: Eiji and Ooishi get a perfect doubles score on a DDR machine while using Synchro, while Momoshiro looks on.

Text:  
1) Ooishi: Let's go, Eiji!  
2) Eiji: Full Combo! Nya!  
3) Momoshiro: That's cheating, sempai! You can't do that, you can't!  
4) Title: Prince of DDR!


End file.
